Montana Flowers
by vexus01
Summary: Flowers hold many secrets dl
1. Daisy

_Daisy---Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell, Purity_

Chapter 1--Daisy

She woke up from a wonder dream-induced slumber. She smiled as she remembered the events from the night before. The drinks, THE POOL TABLE, the $100 bet, THE POOL TABLE, winning the bet and making sure that Danny paid her back.

She made her move on him first. He responded immediately giving into her heated kisses. She tried to lead him to his bedroom but he pulled her closer to the pool table. His shirt came off, then her shirt came off and then they came together in the heat of the battle, determined to win this fight.

She removed the rest of her clothes as he grabbed the nearest pillows and covers. He was attempting to straightened them but was stopped by Lindsay leaving kisses down his chest.

Screw the sheet, he said, as he lifted her to the pool table. This action caused the cue sticks to go flying to the floor but they didn't care. They had been fighting the feelings for far too long and it was time to act on it.

She moaned gently as they made love all night long. They both lost count after 2 times. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, both cuddled together in slumber.

He let her sleep and she panicked when she saw that she was alone on the pool table. She ran around the apartment gathering articles of clothing when she went into the kitchen and saw the note and then she saw the daisy.

One single daisy in a water glass. A simple gesture, but it spoke volumes.

So she thought about that daisy when she helped Danny off the truck. His beaten and battered body clung to her small frame.

And as she took him to the hospital and she watched over him in the hospital room, she understood why he gave her that flower.

He loved her.

to be continued...


	2. Wisteria

Chapter 2: Wisteria  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, CBS does.  
Pairings: D/L  
Rating: K

Wisteria: Steadfast

He watched her head out of the lab; one day her curls bouncing as she took every step. She was not aware that he watched her often, as she worked her cases everyday.

Her laughter was like tiny raindrops, small but beautiful. The way she could look at him drove him crazy. She was not aware of these actions, but he knew that she cared for him deeply.

He wondered how she felt for him. After the Irish Mob beat him severely, she was there for him and he was glad that she was there. But he always felt that maybe she was there as an "obligation" that as someone who truly cared for him.

He didn't want to feel like a burden to anybody, not him. Danny Messer didn't feel sorry for himself and he didn't expect anybody else to do the same. Born and raised New Yorker that was him.

It was time that he found out how Lindsay felt about him. But he had a plan...

* * *

She looked at Danny down the hallway and sighed. Damn! She screamed at herself, why won't he open his eyes and realize that I am there for him and I always will be.

Heading towards her office she sat down at her desk. It had been ages since she reorganized and she had to get rid of all the clutter that surrounded all her case files and supplies.

She pulled her trashcan closer and began to throw away junk. When she was satisfied that it was clean enough, she opened up her top desk drawer and reached for a peppermint. But she reached in and felt something fuzzy and soft.

She pulled out of her desk drawer a stuffed panda bear. Attached was a note: **Meet me at Orion, D."**

After going to Mac's office to drop off a file, she headed towards Orion. She loved that restaurant, the wisteria hanging off the lattice work in the patio area, and of course, the food.

She was escorted to the patio area by the Matre'D. And she saw Danny, waiting for her. He smiled and got out of his chair and pulled out the chair for her to sit down.

After the waiter took their order, Danny took her hand. "How do you feel about me?" he said nervously.

"I love you, Danny." Lindsay said, smiling.

Danny looked down at his lap and then he looked up with concern in his eyes. "I don't want you to be with me out of obligation."

"I'm not with you as an obligation Danny. I'm standing firm to say that I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

That is all Danny needed to know. He was complete.


	3. Spider Flower

_**Spider Flower**__--Elope With Me_

This was unlike them, Sheldon Hawkes thought as he worked in the AV lab, examining a tape that was found at a recent crime scene. Danny and Lindsay were supposed to be here _6 hours ago_. He was getting concerned but it was falling on deaf ears in the Crime Lab.

Since Mac was out of town on a much needed vacation, he had to get in touch with Flack.

He reached in his lab pocket and hit speed dial and after 4 rings, Don Flack answered the phone.

"Flack" Don answered.

"Hey, this is Hawkes. Have you heard anything about Danny and Lindsay? I'm the only one working the case right now and I can't go find out if something is wrong with them. Do you think that you can check for me?"

* * *

Don arrived at the apartment that Danny and Lindsay shared. It had only been 7 months since they moved in with each other. Since he thought something was wrong, he let the Super let him into their apartment.

He looked around the apartment and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary wrong. However, he saw Danny's handwriting on the notepad next to the kitchen table.

He grinned as he noticed what was written on the notepad:

_American Airlines_  
_Flight 251_  
_To Las Vegas, NV_

_Hotel Reservations at the Mirage_

Don put the notepad down and headed out the door, whistling as he left.

* * *

"When do you think they will figure out what's up?" Lindsay said, snuggling up to her new husband.

"Right about now." Danny said, smirking and placing a soft kiss on his brides head.


End file.
